Applications typically provide graphical shapes and connectors on a virtual canvas to generate diagrams. In creating business process flows, flowcharts, or illustrations, applications provide connectors to represent relationships between two or more graphical shapes. To generate a connector between graphical shapes, traditional applications typically require users to select a connector tool, select a first shape, and drag toward a second shape using, for example, a mouse pointer, cursor, or finger.
An object of this invention is to provide improved systems and methods for digital data processing. A more particular object is to provide improved systems and methods for connecting graphical shapes.
A further object is to provide such improved systems and methods as facilitate connecting graphical shapes using rapid and intuitive gestures.